


[Визитка] WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021

by Cromo, evil_thing



Series: khh hints [1]
Category: Korean Hip Hop RPF, School Rapper (Korea TV), Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Unpretty Rapstar (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Gen, Meta, Playlist, Reviews, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/pseuds/Cromo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Series: khh hints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158317
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	[Визитка] WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021

  


**Корейский хип-хоп** , также известный как **кхх** , — поджанр хип-хоп музыки. Появился в Южной Корее в конце 1980-х. 

**Лейблы звукозаписи** — компании, занимающиеся официальным производством, распространением и продвижением музыки. Ниже перечислены некоторые из южнокорейских хип-хоп лейблов.  
*Могут быть указаны не все подписанные на лейбл исполнители

    

1LLIONAIRE RECORDS 

     | The Quiett  
---|---  
**Шин Донгаб**  
29.01.1985  
Daytona Entertainment, DAMOIM [](https://instagram.com/thequiett)  
| Beenzino  
---|---  
**Им Сонбин**  
12.09.1987  
Jazzyfact, Hot Clip [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCl-tyxErWS-1ElS8UM8jryQ) [](https://instagram.com/realisshoman)  
| Dok2  
---|---  
**Ли Джункён**  
28.03.1990  
Posta Boyz [](https://soundcloud.com/thameditatah)  
  
    

AMBITION MUSIK

     | CHANGMO  
---|---  
**Гу Чанмо**  
31.05.1994  
— [](https://soundcloud.com/changmo) [](https://instagram.com/changmo_)  
| Hash Swan  
---|---  
**Хан Докван**  
12.03.1995  
Holmes Crew, Wayside Town [](https://www.instagram.com/hashblanccoa)  
| ASH ISLAND  
---|---  
**Юн Джинён**  
11.08.1999  
Pablo mu2ik, Wayside town [](https://m.soundcloud.com/ashisland) [](https://www.instagram.com/ash.island/)  
| ZENE THE ZILLA  
---|---  
**Ли Санён**  
07.07.1994  
YTC4LYF [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCinon9VZVxPF8pBryb1Mlhg) [](https://soundcloud.com/zenethezilla) [](https://www.instagram.com/zenethezilla/)  
| Keemhyoeun  
---|---  
**Ким Хёын**  
29.07.1993  
Wayside Town, Team 119 [](https://soundcloud.com/kennyraw93) [](https://www.instagram.com/keemhyoeun)  
| Leellamarz  
---|---  
**Ким Мингём**  
04.07.1995  
Wayside Town [](https://soundcloud.com/leellamarz) [](https://instagram.com/leellamarz)  
  
    

Amoeba Culture

     | GAEKO  
---|---  
**Ким Юнсон**  
14.01.1981  
Dynamic Duo [](http://instagram.com/gaekogeem/)  
| Choiza  
---|---  
**Чхве Джехо**  
13.03.1980  
Dynamic Duo [](https://www.youtube.com/c/%EC%B5%9C%EC%9E%90%EB%A1%9C%EB%93%9CCHOIZAROAD/videos) [](http://instagram.com/choiza11)  
  
    

AOMG

     | Jay Park  
---|---  
**Пак Джебом**  
25.04.1987  
ex-2PM [](http://youtube.com/jaybumaom0425) [](http://instagram.com/jparkitrighthere)  
| Simon Dominic  
---|---  
**Чон Кисок**  
09.03.1984  
ex-Supreme Team, DAMOIM [](https://soundcloud.com/ki-suck-jung) [](https://www.instagram.com/longlivesmdc)  
| GRAY  
---|---  
**Ли Сонхва**  
08.12.1986  
VV:D [](https://soundcloud.com/callmegray) [](https://instagram.com/callmegray)  
| Loco  
---|---  
**Квон Хёку**  
25.12.1989  
SMTM1 winner, VV:D [](https://www.instagram.com/satgotloco)  
| CODE KUNST  
---|---  
**Чо Сону**  
18.12.1989  
Legit Goons, Rijit Gunz [](https://soundcloud.com/cokun1218) [](https://instagram.com/code_kunst/)  
| Woo Wonjae  
---|---  
**У Вондже**  
23.12.1996  
— [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG1ntoSgbcuX2BBjsoCcqXg) [](https://www.instagram.com/munchinthepool/)  
| punchnello  
---|---  
**Ли Ёншин**  
28.05.1997  
SMTM8 winner, Club Eskimo [](https://soundcloud.com/031_punchnello) [](https://www.instagram.com/fkuropinion/)  
| LEE HI  
---|---  
**Ли Хаи**  
23.09.1996  
— [](http://www.youtube.com/user/OfficialLEEHI) [](https://www.instagram.com/leehi_hi/)  
| DeVita  
---|---  
**Чо Юнкён**  
20.04.1998  
— [](https://soundcloud.com/lilchoster) [](https://www.instagram.com/lilchoster/)  
| Hoody  
---|---  
**Ким Хёнджун**  
10.02.1990  
— [](https://soundcloud.com/hoodykim) [](https://www.instagram.com/hoodykim)  
  
    

FEELGHOOD MUSIC

     | Tiger JK  
---|---  
**Со Чонквон**  
11.06.1974  
Drunken Tiger, MFBTY [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-T5F2wL_mJ7br-RRMX-Z0g) [](https://www.instagram.com/drunkentigerjk)  
| Yoonmirae  
---|---  
**Юн Мирэ/Наташа Санта Рид**  
31.05.1981  
MFBTY [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgpPr9vZj3aSHMEnzV7LAPw)  
| Bizzy  
---|---  
**Пак Джунён**  
29.02.1980  
MFBTY [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrgRNbjHFUkkjg48oHWQl5w) [](https://www.instagram.com/bizzionary/)  
| BIBI  
---|---  
**Сон Хёндже**  
27.09.1998  
— [](https://soundcloud.com/bakedbibi) [](https://instagram.com/nakedbibi)  
  
    

Dejavu Group

     | BewhY  
---|---  
**Ли Бенюн**  
15.06.1993  
$exy $treet [](https://www.youtube.com/BewhYOfficial) [](https://instagram.com/bewhy.meshasoulja/)  
| Khundi Panda  
---|---  
**Бок Хён**  
11.02.1997  
보석집, 30 [](https://www.youtube.com/KhundiPanda) [](https://soundcloud.com/hatefullmind) [](https://www.instagram.com/nothermaturesgold)  
| Son Simba  
---|---  
**Сон Хёндже**  
23.11.1992  
Simba Zawadi, 보석집, 30 [](https://soundcloud.com/simbasonof) [](https://www.instagram.com/simbasonof/)  
  
    

GROOVL1N

     | RAVI  
---|---  
**Ким Воншик**  
15.02.1993  
VIXX [](https://soundcloud.com/ravi930215) [](https://www.instagram.com/ravithecrackkidz)  
| Cold Bay  
---|---  
**О Инсоб**  
07.07.1993  
okashii gang [](https://www.instagram.com/coldbay_/)  
| Xydo  
---|---  
**Пак Чиун**  
29.01.1994  
poisonholic [](https://www.instagram.com/xydo_/)  
| Chillin Homie  
---|---  
**Чон Усон**  
03.09.1999  
NFL [](https://soundcloud.com/chillinhomie) [](https://www.instagram.com/chillinhomiethesavior/)  
  
    

GRDL

     | lIlBOI  
---|---  
**О Сынтэк**  
07.06.1991  
SMTM9 winner, Geeks [](https://www.youtube.com/c/HALFTIME_SEOUL) [](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/gQTAfdzyywotRpXB9) [](https://instagram.com/lilboi91/)  
| Mckdaddy  
---|---  
**И Китэк**  
04.09.1990  
ex-Vagabond Crew [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXJq6CD7p_F940y1TiRzkgg) [](https://soundcloud.com/mckdaddy) [](https://www.instagram.com/mckdaddy_)  
| Ja Mezz  
---|---  
**Ким Сонхи**  
11.08.1989  
크로스하츠 [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCU1o5KG6sBP4aMEci9C3gjQ) [](https://soundcloud.com/livewellnprosper) [](http://instagram.com/dohnballer)  
| PULLIK  
---|---  
**Пак Джунхо**  
21.04.1999  
EUMCHA1LD [](https://soundcloud.com/pullik99) [](https://www.instagram.com/bringit0verhere/)  
| Stella Jang  
---|---  
**Чан Сонын**  
18.11.1991  
Chis Beach [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCx4T73vmS0JGRkAFeEBOOmQ) [](https://soundcloud.com/stellajang) [](https://www.instagram.com/stellajang_official/)  
  
    

H1GHR MUSIC

     | Sik-K  
---|---  
**Квон Миншик**  
26.02.1994  
YELOWS MOB [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxd-HCJDFkaDjpg-y3PgkEA) [](https://soundcloud.com/younghotyellow) [](https://www.instagram.com/younghotyellow94)  
| pH-1  
---|---  
**Пак Джунвон**  
23.07.1989  
Sous Chef [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCf5MIIjpO1g6igv4WdUbdYg) [](https://soundcloud.com/ph1boyyy) [](https://www.instagram.com/ph1boyyy)  
| GYUJEONG  
---|---  
**Пак Гючжон**  
12.12.1994  
GroovyRoom, YELOWS MOB [](https://www.instagram.com/groovypark/)  
| HWIMIN  
---|---  
**Ли Хвимин**  
05.08.1994  
GroovyRoom, YELOWS MOB [](https://www.instagram.com/hwimmm/)  
| Woodie Gochild  
---|---  
**Квак Учже**  
02.04.1996  
YTC4LYF [](https://www.instagram.com/woodie_gochild/)  
| HAON  
---|---  
**Ким Хаон**  
07.07.2000  
HSR2 winner, KIFF CLAN [](https://www.instagram.com/noahmik) [](https://soundcloud.com/user-215408516)  
| WOOGIE  
---|---  
**Пак Чжеук**  
01.09.1989  
오디오라인 [](https://soundcloud.com/woogie-park)  
| BIG Naughty  
---|---  
**Со Донхён**  
02.06.2003  
— [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRh5YYnMgKuuBW2cwA8UiZA) [](https://soundcloud.com/BIG%20Naughty) [](https://www.instagram.com/bignaughtyboi)  
  
    

Hi-Lite Records

     | Paloalto  
---|---  
**Чон Санхён**  
24.01.1984  
DAMOIM [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEV6dkyK1yYDwqg44NsqnFQ) [](https://soundcloud.com/paloaltongue) [](https://instagram.com/paloaltongue)  
| Huckleberry P  
---|---  
**Пак Санхёк**  
04.06.1984  
Speaking Trumpet, Pinodyne [](https://soundcloud.com/huckleberryp84) [](https://www.instagram.com/kiff_vinxen)  
| Reddy  
---|---  
**Ким Хону**  
11.11.1985  
ex-The Cohort [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3zZHjuJHT6tDeQg0bRXtOg) [](https://soundcloud.com/reddyreddyreddy) [](https://www.instagram.com/keemhongwu)  
| Sway D  
---|---  
**Сон Сокхён**  
05.05.1988  
Green Club [](https://instagram.com/supergreathurricane)  
| YunB  
---|---  
**Мён Юнбэк**  
15.04.1992  
— [](https://soundcloud.com/yunb) [](https://instagram.com/yunbnotlilb)  
| Soovi  
---|---  
**Ли Субин**  
24.04.1992  
— [](https://soundcloud.com/subidubii) [](https://www.instagram.com/asianminiature/)  
  
    

Indigo Music

     | JUSTHIS  
---|---  
**Хо Сын**  
07.05.1991  
DOPPLEGÄNGEM, CommonCold [](https://youtube.com/justhiseung) [](https://soundcloud.com/thisisjusthis) [](https://instagram.com/thisisjusthis)  
| Kid Milli  
---|---  
**Чхве Вондже**  
26.10.1993  
COZYBOYS, WYBH [](https://soundcloud.com/cozylips) [](https://www.instagram.com/kidcozyboy)  
| Young B  
---|---  
**Ян Хонвон**  
12.01.1999  
HSR1 winner, ex-DIKIDS [](https://soundcloud.com/yanghongwon_iww) [](https://www.instagram.com/yanghongwon/)  
  
    

Just Music

     | Swings  
---|---  
**Мун Джихун**  
14.10.1986  
IMJMWDP [](https://youtube.com/justhiseung) [](https://instagram.com/itsjustswings)  
| GIRIBOY  
---|---  
**Хон Шиён**  
24.01.1991  
WYBH [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAqcRG13AlJRbtQC-gnfx8w/videos) [](https://m.soundcloud.com/giriboy_wybh) [](https://www.instagram.com/giriboy91/)  
| Nochang  
---|---  
**Но Чанджун**  
07.05.1991  
— [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaOIGqGV7dnGfYlzFFRcfdQ) [](https://www.instagram.com/gnncjegrgr/)  
| Black Nut  
---|---  
**Ким Дэун**  
01.01.1989  
SILKYBOIS [](https://soundcloud.com/black-nut) [](https://www.instagram.com/gaygaykim/)  
| C JAMM  
---|---  
**Рю Сонмин**  
28.02.1993  
$exy $treet [](https://soundcloud.com/cjadoublem) [](https://instagram.com/cjadoublem)  
| HANYOHAN  
---|---  
**Хан Ёхан**  
03.12.1991  
WYBH [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYWuuQwpo6rflQQh-dKQLyA) [](https://soundcloud.com/yohanheaven) [](https://www.instagram.com/yohanheaven)  
| Osshun Gum  
---|---  
**Чхве Хамин**  
03.04.1999  
— [](https://soundcloud.com/osshungum) [](https://www.instagram.com/osshun_gum/)  
  
    

Vismajor Company

     | Deepflow  
---|---  
**Рю Сангу**  
02.08.1984  
DAMOIM, Team 119 [](https://www.instagram.com/deepflow39/)  
| Nucksal  
---|---  
**Ли Джунён**  
24.03.1987  
Team 119 [](https://www.youtube.com/nucksal) [](https://soundcloud.com/nucksal) [](https://www.instagram.com/nucksal/)  
| Don Mills  
---|---  
**Ли Джунён**  
30.07.1988  
24 Gang [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEfUBg-LhLlrzntdfViUSpg) [](https://soundcloud.com/hwangmaktodonmills) [](https://www.instagram.com/donmills1988/)  
| BIGONE  
---|---  
**Ким Дэиль**  
10.05.1991  
ex-24K, MBA [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6dBcqQrm0ylqw1iWvanNIw) [](https://soundcloud.com/bigoneisthename) [](https://www.instagram.com/bigoneisthename/)  
| Rohann  
---|---  
**Ли Рохан**  
04.06.2000  
KIFF CLAN, NFL [](https://soundcloud.com/webster64) [](https://www.instagram.com/rohannlxiv/)  
  
    

TEAMPLAY MUSIC

     | Hangzoo  
---|---  
**Юн Хёнджун**  
10.12.1986  
SMTM6 winner, Rhythm Power [](https://instagram.com/hangzoo)  
| Boi B  
---|---  
**Ким Сонгён**  
04.09.1986  
Rhythm Power [](https://www.instagram.com/rtpwboib)  
| Geegooin  
---|---  
**Ли Санын**  
10.11.1986  
Rhythm Power [](https://www.instagram.com/geegooin)  
  
    

yng & Rich Records

     | SUPERBEE  
---|---  
**Ким Хунги**  
02.05.1994  
Gimchihillgang [](https://www.instagram.com/originalgimchi/)  
| UNEDUCATED KID  
---|---  
**Ким Сону**  
22.02.1997  
Starex [](https://youtube.com/channel/UCiJGxDVVYCm7E0uMAoaoT4w) [](https://soundcloud.com/uneducatedkid) [](https://instagram.com/uneducatedkid)  
| twlv  
---|---  
**Чо Хёнсу**  
29.09.1993  
Moolood Gang [](https://youtube.com/channel/UCSfQ5Fh4_pVKvdeFbDmYXNA) [](https://soundcloud.com/twlvdayz) [](https://instagram.com/twlvdayz)  
  
**Крю** — неофициальное объединение хип-хоп исполнителей. Ниже перечислены некоторые из них.  
*Могут быть указаны не все участники крю

    

FANXY CHILD

     | ZICO  
---|---  
**У Чихо**  
14.09.1992  
ex-Block B, KOZ [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClOZoLNwJVdNzkEhzeevBSA) [](https://soundcloud.com/fxcdzico) [](https://instagram.com/woozico0914)  
| DΞΔN  
---|---  
**Квон Хёк**  
10.11.1992  
Club Eskimo [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnCEKlzi52Yzj2JdBFhKVEA) [](https://soundcloud.com/deantrouble) [](https://www.instagram.com/deantrbl)  
| Crush  
---|---  
**Шин Хёсоб**  
03.05.1992  
VV:D, Club Eskimo [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEU3spVQMmXrU0Nqhw00Gpg) [](https://soundcloud.com/official-crush) [](https://instagram.com/crush9244)  
| PENOMECO  
---|---  
**Чон Донук**  
07.10.1992  
— [](https://www.youtube.com/PENOMECO) [](https://soundcloud.com/penomeco) [](https://www.instagram.com/penomadeincorea)  
| millic  
---|---  
**Чон Сынхён**  
24.04.1992  
Club Eskimo [](https://www.instagram.com/millicmillic/) [](https://soundcloud.com/millic)  
  
    

MKIT RAIN

     | nafla  
---|---  
**Чхве Сокбэ**  
28.02.1992  
SMTM7 winner, GROOVL1N [](https://soundcloud.com/naflada) [](https://www.instagram.com/nasungcityboy/)  
| Loopy  
---|---  
**Ли Джинён**  
09.09.1987  
ARTCLASS+ [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCI_33dy48k18Jsw9-fpZzwg) [](https://soundcloud.com/thisloop) [](https://www.instagram.com/thisloop/)  
| BLOO  
---|---  
**Ким Хёнун**  
12.10.1994  
neonblue [](https://soundcloud.com/badboyloo) [](http://instagram.com/badboyloo)  
| Owen Ovadoz  
---|---  
**Ким Хёну**  
13.10.1991  
ODB, Sous Chef, Wons N Dollas [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQ3bdyONqWWGyRs1-qIe24A) [](https://soundcloud.com/owenmyown) [](https://www.instagram.com/owenmyown)  
| Young West  
---|---  
**Ку Ёну**  
24.11.1994  
42 [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7iIVb5ad3416QoLn8e-crw) [](https://soundcloud.com/imyoung4ever) [](https://www.instagram.com/yxungwxst/)  
  
    

Most badass asian

     | EK  
---|---  
**До Икхван**  
05.09.1992  
Team 119, ex-Stoneship [](https://soundcloud.com/e-khan) [](https://www.instagram.com/m.b.a_ek/)  
| Bola  
---|---  
**Чан Хёкдже**  
17.07.1993  
Stoneship [](https://soundcloud.com/mba-bola) [](https://www.instagram.com/m.b.a_bola)  
| Neal  
---|---  
**Хо Чанджо**  
08.09.1992  
Stoneship [](https://soundcloud.com/mbaneal) [](https://www.instagram.com/m.b.a_neal)  
| Make@movie  
---|---  
**О Минсок**  
01.08.1993  
Stoneship [](https://soundcloud.com/user-596263982) [](https://www.instagram.com/m.b.a_makeamovie)  
| Munchman  
---|---  
**Пак Хёнмён**  
03.07.1995  
Stoneship [](https://soundcloud.com/1234eatitup) [](https://www.instagram.com/m.b.a_munchman)  
| GV  
---|---  
**Чхве Ёнсо**  
28.07.1993  
ex-XEBEC [](https://www.instagram.com/m.b.a_geevee)  
| Cova  
---|---  
**Ли Сонджун**  
05.04.1992  
ex-XEBEC [](https://www.instagram.com/m.b.a_cova)  
| Anngyeungjaebee  
---|---  
**Мун Чжуён**  
11.11.1996  
Stoneship [](https://soundcloud.com/agjb) [](https://www.instagram.com/m.b.a_anngyeungjaebee)  
| Semi  
---|---  
**Чан Сэмин**  
08.07.1992  
ex-XEBEC [](https://www.instagram.com/m.b.a_semi/)  
| Yellow D  
---|---  
**Чхве Бёнхо**  
05.06.1994  
— [](https://www.instagram.com/iam_yellowd/)  
  
_**У этой сказки нет конца ~~, ты не доскроллишь никогда~~ (ц)**_  
Ведь в кхх-фандоме ещё полно хип-хоп исполнителей, композиторов, продюсеров, диджеев и танцоров!  
~~Серьёзно, их слишком много, спасите- (╯°□°)╯┻┻~~

    

OTHER

     | BILL STAX/VASCO  
---|---  
**Шин Донёль**  
18.12.1980  
TNF [](https://soundcloud.com/vasco187) [](https://www.instagram.com/trapdaddystax/)  
| Verbal Jint  
---|---  
**Ким Джинтэ**  
19.12.1980  
— [](https://www.youtube.com/VerbalJint) [](https://instagram.com/freevjfreevj?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=josdf1nmzbsp)  
| San E  
---|---  
**Чон Сан**  
23.01.1985  
Overclass [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrhgVHA_uAiT9BoGV9qRKvg) [](https://instagram.com/sanethebigboy)  
| Mad Clown  
---|---  
**Чо Донрим**  
25.03.1985  
CommonCold [](https://soundcloud.com/mad_clown) [](https://www.instagram.com/anythinggoes85)  
| B-Free  
---|---  
**Чхве Сонхо**  
19.08.1985  
ex-The Cohort, ex-Hi-Lite, STICKY MAFIA [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwLF7NG0IMI85PggOvzaGDg) [](https://soundcloud.com/newwaveseoul) [](https://instagram.com/nw_iamfree?igshid=1jzixiihvw5ue)  
| Basick  
---|---  
**Ли Чольджу**  
12.08.1986  
SMTM4 winner [](https://soundcloud.com/mad_clown) [](https://www.instagram.com/anythinggoes85)  
| Zion.T  
---|---  
**Ким Хэсоль**  
13.04.1989  
VV:D, Holocoin [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCC22ERHlWxq3MCQPoUN-5Pw) [](https://soundcloud.com/zion-t) [](https://instagram.com/ziont/)  
  
| TABLO  
---|---  
**Ли Сонун (Даниэль)**  
22.07.1980  
Epik High [](https://www.youtube.com/OfficialTablo) [](http://i.instagram.com/blobyblo/)  
| MITHRA  
---|---  
**Чхве Джин**  
06.01.1983  
Epik High [](https://instagram.com/realmithrajin)  
| TUKUTZ  
---|---  
**Ким Чоншик**  
19.11.1981  
Epik High [](https://www.instagram.com/realtukutz)  
  
| Mokyo  
---|---  
**Чхве Мёнхван**  
21.07.1991  
you.will.knovv, ex-H1ghr Music [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNrt9K6S6nLuWFPy89ryJ5Q) [](https://soundcloud.com/mokyofuckyo) [](https://www.instagram.com/mokyofuckyo)  
| G2  
---|---  
**Хван Джиту (Кевин)**  
01.05.1991  
ex-Hi-Lite Records [](https://www.youtube.com/g2slife) [](https://soundcloud.com/g2slife) [](https://www.instagram.com/g2slife)  
| Junoflo  
---|---  
**Пак Джуно (Самуэль)**  
21.07.1991  
ex-Feel Ghood Music [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjawh2T2rVH1u5K-AdvkGQQ) [](https://soundcloud.com/junoflo) [](https://www.instagram.com/junoflo)  
| Xitsuh  
---|---  
**Со Мёнвон/Чульгу**  
21.12.1992  
ADV [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGn6AturgbUU23gWSiOhiyw) [](https://soundcloud.com/xitsuh) [](https://i.instagram.com/xitsuh/)  
| Olltii  
---|---  
**Чон Усон**  
20.06.1994  
ADV [](https://www.youtube.com/almightii) [](https://soundcloud.com/olltii) [](https://www.instagram.com/olltii)  
| MUSHVENOM  
---|---  
**Ли Тэмин**  
20.06.1994  
— [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0amQTlNLu0qdBgyDt1_k4A) [](https://soundcloud.com/mushvenom) [](https://www.instagram.com/mushvenom/)  
| Coogie  
---|---  
**Ким Джонхун**  
23.01.1994  
HIVE, YELOWS MOB [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGtn2Tk9ptebHvcay_h1Psg) [](https://soundcloud.com/coogie0123) [](https://www.instagram.com/coogie0123/)  
  
| Kim Seungmin  
---|---  
**Ким Сынмин**  
07.08.1995  
WYBH [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwdi-2xlya886tovW8z627A) [](https://soundcloud.com/sm95-1) [](https://www.instagram.com/superstarjimmyfuckedup)  
| dsel  
---|---  
**Ким Кёнмин**  
03.05.1996  
COZYBOYS, 30 [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOPG-WLe7qGPGQN13mtWRPA) [](https://soundcloud.com/dselcozyboy) [](https://www.instagram.com/dselcozyboy/)  
| Rose de Penny  
---|---  
**Хо Сонхён**  
03.11.1998  
— [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdzSWt5XlwIAXbWOFAMpt0Q) [](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/tbTX) [](https://www.instagram.com/yesmynamerosy/)  
| VINXEN  
---|---  
**Ли Бёндже**  
20.04.2000  
KIFF CLAN [](https://m.soundcloud.com/kiff_vincentius) [](https://www.instagram.com/kiff_vinxen)  
| sokodomo  
---|---  
**Ян Сынхо**  
15.11.2000  
EUMCHA1LD [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9xMQ_6OyPBehAiNu_fo5wg) [](https://soundcloud.com/sokodomo) [](https://www.instagram.com/sokodomo)  
| AQUINAS  
---|---  
**Кан Минсу**  
13.01.2001  
— [](https://soundcloud.com/aquinas01) [](https://www.instagram.com/loveyouraquinas)  
| Lil tachi  
---|---  
**Кан Хёнджун**  
04.02.2002  
탈주닌자클랜 [](https://soundcloud.com/boinatachi/) [](https://www.instagram.com/liltachl/)  
  
| Jessi  
---|---  
**Хо Хёнджу**  
17.12.1988  
Refund Sisters [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN2bQLTTvNPZWCWU5TYghKA) [](https://www.instagram.com/jessicah_o)  
| CHEETAH  
---|---  
**Ким Ынён**  
25.05.1990  
— [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7JNUeenDxmwXbqSGzoRMRA) [](https://instagram.com/dhdldzlzl/)  
| Heize  
---|---  
**Чан Дахе**  
09.08.1991  
— [](https://www.instagram.com/heizeheize/)  
| Jvcki Wai  
---|---  
**Хон Еын**  
05.07.1996  
ex-Indigo Music [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdIpZ6SbpNLFmFhQMd5ziXw/) [](https://soundcloud.com/jvckiwai) [](https://www.instagram.com/jvckiwai/)  
| Miranni  
---|---  
**Ким Юнджин**  
14.05.1996  
VAT Crew [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcQ3rsk3vO-qaJkWYva5-KQ) [](https://soundcloud.com/miranni) [](https://instagram.com/mirannnnnnni)  
| Bryn  
---|---  
**Чхве Ран**  
26.02.1998  
ex-DICKIDS, du7 [](https://youtube.com/channel/UCvA1i4VC0TCLPB0ScTszXUA) [](https://soundcloud.com/98b) [](https://instagram.com/brynbling)  
| Lee Youngji  
---|---  
**Ли Ёнджи**  
10.09.2002  
HSR3 winner [](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3dJKwKxhR1Boz56EsI5PYQ) [](https://soundcloud.com/youngji02) [](https://www.instagram.com/youngji_02)  
  
На популяризацию кхх повлияли шоу на выживание, такие, как **шмзм** — **Show Me The Money** — и его аналоги. 

  
| Show Me The Money 1-9  
---|---  
Шоу на выживание для хип-хоп исполнителей  
Победители: **Loco** · **Soul Dive** · **BOBBY** · **Basick** · **BeWhy** · **Hangzoo** · **nafla** · **punchnello** · **lIlBOI**  
  
[1](https://doramatv.live/show_me_the_money) [2](https://doramatv.live/show_me_the_money_2) [3](https://doramatv.live/show_me_the_money_3) [4](https://doramatv.live/show_me_the_money_4) [5](https://doramatv.live/show_me_the_money_5) [6](https://doramatv.live/show_me_the_money_6) [7](https://doramatv.live/show_me_the_money_777) [8](https://doramatv.live/dengi_na_bochku_8) [9](https://doramatv.live/dengi_na_bochku_9)

| Unpretty Rapstar 1-3  
---|---  
Аналог SMTM (только для девушек)  
Победительницы: **Cheetah** · **Truedy** · **Giant Pink**  
  
[1](https://doramatv.live/unpretty_rapstar) [2](https://doramatv.live/unpretty_rapstar_2) [3](https://doramatv.live/unpretty_rapstar_3)

| High School Rapper 1-3  
---|---  
Аналог SMTM (только для старшеклассников)  
Победители: **Young B** · **HAON** · **Lee Youngji**  
  
[1](https://doramatv.live/high_school_rapper) [2](https://doramatv.live/high_school_rapper_2) [3](https://vk.com/high_school_rapper?w=wall-96278139_3055)

Каналы с интересным контентом по кхх: [**Dingo FreeStyle**](https://www.youtube.com/user/nunnaamo), [**MIC SWAGGER**](https://www.youtube.com/user/808present), [**HIPHOPLE**](https://www.youtube.com/user/TheHIPHOPLE/featured). 


End file.
